Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to wireless devices and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to systems and methods for adaptive frequency synchronization.
History of Related Art
It is common for police officers to patrol together, respond to a same event, or otherwise work in close proximity to each other. In many cases, each officer may be wearing a wireless microphone. This may cause multiple transmitter-receiver pairs to be transmitting in the same physical area such that each receiver can detect the wireless signal of each transmitter and vice versa. The transmitter-receiver pairs may interfere with each other and cause audio to be lost.